


the ocean gives us freedom

by booksindalibrary



Series: the land is unforgiving, the ocean is merciless [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Gen, Semi Angst, Ten Years Later Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Pirates belong on the ocean; they'll do anything to stay there, no matter the cost.





	1. Mist

Chrome Dokuro watched the mist roll in over the horizon, waiting patiently. She stood at the bow of the ship, eye already sliding half shut. Her eyepatch had the owl stitched into it, a final reminder that she was a pirate, her past _never_ to return.

A deep breath in, and then slowly releasing it. She was convinced she would never be used to the sea, despite what her crew mates told her. Every rock of the boat made her feel sick, the salty air oppressive; but she was _away_ from her old life.

Lady Nagi, she thought sadly. She couldn't stand her parents – loathed them – and never wanted to take on the family title. They had left her for dead after she failed to live up to their expectations, after she had insulted 'suitors' to their face; she only lived because Mukuro had picked her up off the island, like she was Ariadne and he was Dionysus, although without the _romance_ -

Footsteps broke her out of her reverie.

“Nagi?” Mukuro approached from behind her. “Are you ready?” His long hair was already tied back, she noted. This meant regardless of her own feelings, they would continue. (Not that the captain would make such an adjustment.)

She turned to look at him, smiling. “Captain. The Vongola are near.”

Mukuro eyed the horizon as well, smirking. “Do they have the loot with them?”

Chrome shrugged. “I don't know.”

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, then sighed. “Chikusa didn't find anything, either.”

“He's returned?”

“Yes. We're all set.”

“Yes, Captain.” Chrome stood up taller, pulling her hair away from her face. On her hip was her flintlock pistol.

The Kokuyo crew began to attack Vongola.

* * *

Their ship was going to sink, Chrome thought grimly as she scaled the main mast, knife clamped between her teeth. This weather meant fog was going to roll in, yet another complication; this foul weather could spell their doom.

They had underestimated the Vongola, led by the young Captain Sawada. And now they were paying the price.

“Nagi,” Mukuro called, “do you see land?”

Chrome managed to clamber into the bird's nest, carefully taking the knife out. She glanced around, desperate to spot a sliver of land. Anything to help them, before the storm kicked up again. When she saw the telltale sign, relief flooded through her as she called back down the direction.

Ken and Chikusa were barely on their feet, Chrome thought guiltily, sliding down to help them. They had taken damage because of her.

“It's not your fault,” Chikusa told her suddenly as he rushed past her. Heading in the opposite direction, Ken paused to say, “This was bound to happen.”

Chrome nodded at both of them. “Yes.”

So many of their crew dead, Chrome couldn't help but mourn. Maybe it _was_ true; maybe women really were a curse upon a ship.

As they slid onto the land, their ship fell apart. Kokuyo barely made it off with their supplies when the entire structure gave way, collapsing. Ken, biting back tears, said, “Dammit, Vongola, you fuckin' bastards.”

 _Not their fault,_ Chrome wanted to say, but knew she shouldn't. Instead, she said, “I'll ready the fire for you.”

All three turned to her, surprised. “Nagi?”

“We have to burn her,” Chrome said pointedly.

The three looked at each other, still surprised. “A real pirate,” Ken said, grinning now despite the sniffles.

“Stop crying,” Chikusa said, pretending as if he weren't tearing up himself.

Mukuro chuckled. “A good thing we have Nagi to keep a cool head. We wouldn't have made it across the ocean if not for you.”

Chrome blinked, then shook her head, turning to study the land. “No...You would've been fine without me, Captain.”

“Don't be so modest.” Mukuro was also studying the land, biting his lip.

“Captain,” Chikusa warned, pointing at the horizon.

A beat of silence. “I don't see anything,” Ken said loudly.

“I do,” Chrome said, squinting. “A sloop, I think.”

Mukuro frowned, then hissed, “You three, get away. Hide.”

“Bu-”

“Do it.” Mukuro straightened, already schooling his expression. “I'll deal with this.”

The mist seemed to roll in with the incoming vessel, a sight that sent shivers down Chrome's spine. The flag was coming into view, and Chrome, crouching behind sand dunes with Ken and Chikusa, narrowed her eyes at the flag.

A shock of recognition very nearly caused her to reveal her presence. Chikusa and Ken both held her down, both of them pale. Chikusa looked sick as he breathed, “Vindice.”

Vindice, Chrome thought, not daring to say their names aloud. They came ashore, wrapped in cloaks and bandages, their chains rattling. One of them approached Mukuro, almost diplomatically. They couldn't hear the words exchanged, but whatever Mukuro said was enough to cause the other to lash out.

Chains twisted around Mukuro, hauling him down to the sand and dragging him closer to the Vindice. Ken whimpered something, his words barely piercing the fog that closed over Chrome's mind.

Mukuro disappeared into the bowels of the Vindice's ship.

Chrome bit down on her fist, drawing blood, stifling her scream. Chikusa was shaking violently, hand twitching towards his hip; Ken buried his face in the sand, desperate not to _yell._

Once you were taken by Vindice, you were never seen again, Chrome thought, remembering the haunting songs of the pirates.

Mukuro was as good as dead.


	2. Cloud

Hibari Kyouya was a great pirate. One of the greatest, in fact. His name was known all across the English-speaking world, his legends plastered over newspapers. His face was admired and his combat prowess lauded – never mind that he was technically an enemy of civilisation.

Said pirate tilted his head back to study the clouds. He scaled the mast easily, climbing into the bird's nest with a fluid ease. He squatted in it, still staring upwards.

“Hibari?” His captain was calling for him. He hated the nervousness in his voice.

Hibari peered down at Tsuna. “Yes?”

“Make sure to keep a lookout,” he said. He stared up at him worriedly, brown hair ruffled by the wind.

Hibari flicked a look at him, silently telling him that it was obvious. He went back to gazing up at the clouds, occasionally studying the horizon as well. He didn't know why exactly he became a pirate. Probably because he wanted to fight strong people, and everyone worthwhile had taken to the ocean.

Hibari Kyouya, subordinate of Tsunayoshi. The world seemed to think Hibari was the captain, but Hibari knew that for all his strengths he couldn't be captain; Tsuna's own qualifications were doubtful, as well.

Hibari squinted at the horizon, a blob catching his eye. He took out his scope, training onto it and cursing the rocking of the ship. “Captain,” he said at last.

“Captain's busy,” Gokudera shouted back. “What is it?”

“There's a small boat,” Hibari said, pointing. Gokudera frowned at it, climbing up beside Hibari. “Not so close,” Hibari said flatly, handing over the scope. Whether he referred to Gokudera's closeness or the boat, Gokudera didn't care.

As they came closer, the rest of the crew bustling around, Gokudera sighed and adjusted his bandanna. “Captain would want to pick it up. I think someone's inside.” Handing the scope back, Gokudera climbed back down.

Hibari glared through the scope at the boat. More dead weight for him to drag around, he thought, somewhat bitterly. Inside had better be someone who could put up a proper fight. He needed new meat.

* * *

They managed to get closer to the boat, manoeuvring around. Tsuna kept his eyes fixed on it.

“What if it's a trap?” Hibari asked Tsuna.

The captain looked at him, smiling reassuringly. “No matter what, we still have you, right?”

Not exactly reassuring words from their captain.

“It's a girl,” Gokudera said, throwing a rope over to it. They managed to hook it onto the boat, hauling it in.

“Or a girlish boy,” Yamamoto pointed out.

Hibari rolled his eyes, climbing back up to the crow's nest. “She's that one. From Kokuyo, or whatever. They attacked us a week ago.”

Tsuna nodded seriously. “I recognise her, too. She fought near the end.”

Gokudera bristled. “Then why are we helping her?” He let go of the rope, Yamamoto catching it. “She's the enemy.”

“Bring her in,” Tsuna overruled, then looked at Hibari. “Make sure she survives.” Hibari was the only currently on the boat with an inkling of knowledge on how to safely get her to the infirmary; the others would get lost or _throw_ her across the room.

* * *

_Make sure she survives,_ Hibari repeated in his head, swinging open the door to the infirmary. The girl was already tucked in the bed. Bianchi's work, probably. She at least knew how to put people into bed and manage them.

He stopped by the side of the bed. “You can't die,” he informed her coolly. “The captain ordered it.”

He remained vigilant by her bedside, expectantly waiting for her to regain consciousness. He would wait for as long as it took, coolly studying her condition and asking Bianchi at odd intervals what she thought.

“I told you, didn't I?” Bianchi said pointedly. “We can only wait until she either wakes or the Sasagawa siblings return.”

After two days, right when Hibari wondered if she would live, the girl stirred. Hibari watched her blink, and train in on him.

She tried to speak, her voice barely a croak. Hibari watched dispassionately, then called for Bianchi. Bianchi materialised out of nowhere, lifting Chrome up and handing her a glass of water.

“You're still here,” she said curtly at Hibari.

“Yes.”

“You're not needed,” Bianchi said, dismissing him. Hibari blinked at her, then obeyed the silent order. He left the room. He then climbed up to the crow's nest, glad to be away from everyone else.

He stared up at the clouds again, wondering what they felt like. White and fluffy, he thought, but maybe they would be cold. Did anyone know what they were made of? Someone probably did - but he didn't care.

And as dusk came around, Hibari had to question why his captain allowed the girl to live. Not that it mattered; he was just a lookout and a fighter. If she was a threat, he would bite her to death.

* * *

When Chrome was able to speak properly, Hibari pulled up a chair, slid a table over, took out a quill and ink pot, then slapped some parchment down. He raised an eyebrow at Chrome. “Why did you attack Vongola?”

She blinked at him. “Huh?”

“Kokuyo attacked Vongola for a reason. Why?”

“...I-”

“Don't claim ignorance. We are aware of your role as navigator and as a member of the inner circle. Mukuro likely confided in you, or you have heard something.” Hibari's eyes studied Chrome's with disinterest. “We are asking you kindly.”

Chrome swallowed, uncertainty clouding her features. “I can't betray Captain,” she whispered.

Hibari stared at her for a moment. “We are also aware of his current...confinement, in Vindice.”

The uncertainty left her face. “Are you threatening me?”

“Yes.”

“I'm not telling you-”

“I'm not expecting you to offer every piece of information,” Hibari said testily. “Just the motive. For documentation purposes.”

Chrome turned her face away.

“If you do not tell us, you won't be able to save your captain.” That made Chrome jerk up, glaring at him.

“He doesn't need _us_ to save him.”

“Possibly. But you still want to help.”

Chrome turned away again. “I'm not telling you anything.”

Hibari frowned. “I'll be staying here, then. Until you change your mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is becoming a mess and idk what I'm doing lmaoo


	3. Lightning

Lambo may have been the youngest of the crew, but he refused to let that stop him. He wanted to be a great pirate, greater than Reborn. Sure, it would be tricky, but he knew he could do it. He believed in himself - sort of.

And when he didn't, when he thought he was useless and no-good, his captain would encourage and cajole him into believing in himself once more. Even though his captain needed it more than him.

They were at an island, supplying the ship once more and making sure to make any repairs. Gokudera, with a few of the crew, had gone inland to purchase anything they didn't have easily. A poor choice, in Lambo's opinion, given the first mate's propensity to fight others.

“Lambo,” Tsuna said, breaking him out of his reverie. “Do you mind fetching Gokudera, back to the ship?”

Lambo nodded, unable to refuse anything Tsuna asked. The Captain disappeared into the bowels of the ship, presumably to manage to whatever it was that captains managed – or to check on the girl, Chrome.

Lambo jumped off the ship, landing neatly in the sand. Racing inwards to where the pirate haven was, he felt eyes watching him. He slowed, glancing around nervously, then picked up speed again. He was in the cover of the trees when he started to calm himself. His fear was irrational, he told himself. No one would attack him in the Vongola haven-

Naive, fate seemed to mockingly say, as something slammed into the back of his head. He stumbled, another blow making the world dance in front of him.

The cover of trees was Lambo's undoing; and thus, no one was witness to his disappearance.

* * *

Lambo woke with a dry mouth and heavy limbs. The pain lagged for a moment, before hitting him full force. Whoever it was – why couldn't they use a kinder method? The pain was almost unbearable, but the more Lambo tried to deal with it, the more it became...manageable. Yes, he could do this.

As he faded in between reality and a dream, the sound of deep thunder pulled him back to the real world.

 _Lightning,_ he thought groggily, trying to open his eyes. Thunder meant lightning, he knew that from the others. He couldn't see, though – a blindfold, he realised, and his arms and legs were tied.

“This is one of the upstart's crew?” A rough voice.

“We didn't mess up,” another replied, laughing softly.

“Boss, he came from the ship,” yet another said.

“Voi! We don't make mistakes-”

“I never said anything of the like.” A pause as the rest fell silent. “Take off his blindfold. Can't you trash handle one boy?”

A grumble, then Lambo was staring up at the men, terrified.

“Can't believe he's supposed to replace me.” A man with an umbrella peered down at him.

A long-haired man elbowed him sharply. “No one can replace you, you're too stupid.”

Red eyes pinned Lambo to the floor. “Name?”

Lambo swallowed dryly as eyes swivelled to him. “L-Lambo.”

Red eyes, Lambo thought, half-panicked. He's a child of the devil.

“I'm going to let you go, after all of this.” Surprised, Lambo jerked up to look at the red-eyed man. Scars, he also noted in the midst of his terror.

“We need one of you left to tell the story of Tsunayoshi's destruction.”

Lambo froze. “C-Captain...?”

A smirk. “You should feel lucky, trash. You're here to watch the true captain of Vongola take his rightful place.”

* * *

The man with the umbrella was tasked with his well-being – at least, the flamboyant man ordered him to. Said man groaned and set down his umbrella, pulling up a chair. He glared at Lambo for a bit, before relenting.

“How old are you?”

Lambo stared at him. “Uh. F-fifteen.”

The man rubbed his chin. “Huh. You're the youngest pirate I've ever met,” he admitted. “You just beat another who was eighteen.”

Lambo blinked. “I thought pirates were usually young.”

A snort. “Nah, it's full of old farts.” Another pause, and then, “I'm Levi, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lambo said automatically. “Can I ask, though – who are you?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It figures you don't know boss. That's our role. We're Varia, a subdivision of Vongola, and the boss is the son of the Ninth.”

Lambo felt his stomach churn. “Wait – so Captain...isn't the rightful captain?”

Levi nodded solemnly. “And that's why we're going to kill you all. Aside from you, of course.”

Lambo's stomach kicked up even more of a fuss. He smiled weakly. “Is there any way I can convince you not to attack my captain?”

“Nope.” Levi popped the 'p'. “Boss has made up his mind. Oh, I forgot to mention – killing is our specialty.”

“Wha-?”

“We're the mercenaries of Vongola.” Levi grinned, proud. “You've heard of us?”

Lambo shook his head slowly. “No?”

Levi looked gutted. “Oh.” He perked back up when he said, “Well, now you do know, and that's my job here done, I guess.”

“Wait, what?”

Levi eyed Lambo, smirking slightly. “Boss told you why you were still alive. You couldn't spread our fame if you didn't know who we are, right?”

* * *

Lambo, who already had an appalling sense of time, had no idea how many days passed. Or if even a day passed. He was trapped, usually in dim lighting, occasionally let up by Levi.

Captain is probably worrying. Lambo recognised the thought, unable to do anything about it. He really was useless, he thought despairingly. It wasn't fair, he just wanted to help his captain.

He wanted to be a pirate with them – and yet he was trapped here, in the dark.

“Captain,” he whispered eventually, tongue dry and eyelids heavy. They hadn't re-blindfolded or gagged him again yet. “Please be all right. Please.”

The pain was still lurking. He wanted to complain about it, and cry about it, and moan and sob and annoy everyone about it. He wanted to return to happier times. And that was how he sank down into his memories.

* * *

**[Ten years ago]**

 

Lambo stared up at the stranger. A man, but more of a boy, he noted, beaming when the stranger smiled back.

“Hello,” he said, and Lambo repeated the word back.

“I'm Tsuna,” he said.

“I'm Lambo.”

“Is your father around?”

Lambo blinked at him. “No, he's out. You could talk to the secretary, though.”

“No, that's fine. Do you know when he'll be back?”

Lambo shook his head. His father didn't tell him anything.

“That's fine,” Tsuna said reassuringly, handing him a sweet. “Are you here alone?”

Lambo shrugged, stuffing the sweet in his mouth. “Sort of. My nanny walked out on me though, because she thought I was annoying.”

Tsuna tilted his head, crouching down beside Lambo. “Is that so? I'm sure not everyone would find you annoying.”

Lambo blinked at him again. “That's not what my father said.”

A strained smile, and Tsuna changed the subject. “What do you want to do when you're older?”

“I want to be a pirate!” The answer was immediate and energetic. Lambo bounced up, eyes clear with resolve. “I want to defeat Reborn!”

“Reborn? You know him?”

“I know about the greatest pirate,” Lambo scoffed. “And I'm going to defeat him.”

“Lam-”

“And then the world will recognise me!” Lambo didn't see the other man approaching. He only kept chattering to Tsuna, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the discussion.

“So you say you'll defeat me?” The voice made Lambo freeze. And looking down at him was a man in a suit, the sun shining brightly behind him, shadowing his face. “Not in a hundred years, brat.”

Lambo gazed up at him in awe. “You're...Reborn?” He looked between the two, then asked Tsuna, “Who are you?”

“...” Tsuna's mouth was moving but no noise came out – or rather, Lambo had forgotten what Tsuna had said in that moment.

So Lambo woke up from his memory with tears on his face, begging whatever powers that existed to protect his captain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	4. Sun

Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa were considered to be top class doctors. They had travelled to unknown places, both absorbing knowledge and each with their own specialities. They came from an average background, both of them recognised as good-natured (although one was louder than the other).

What a shame they were pirates, society agreed. Children of such talent turned to adults with experience, wealth and knowledge – but they then became irredeemable sinners. Running to join Vongola, of all people. 

Ryohei was only following Kyoko down the path of pirates. For unknown reasons Kyoko was _desperate_ to work under Tsuna, and Ryohei wasn't going to let that pass.

“My sister had better stay safe,” Ryohei had told Tsuna loudly.

Tsuna had looked back, startled by the volume. “Don't worry,” he reassured. “We'll do our best to keep both of you safe.”

Ryohei had eyed him suspiciously. “If I found out you forced her-”  
Tsuna held up a hand, grinning. “No one can make your sister do anything.”

And Ryohei had relaxed, grinning back at him. “That's true! So, _Captain,_ what's our first order of business?”

* * *

When Lambo went missing, the siblings were too busy to notice. Both had duties to attend to, and lives to save. So while Tsuna and the high level crew members fluttered around frantically to search for Lambo, Kyoko and Ryohei were too intent on their work.

“The ocean's calm today,” Kyoko observed one time, leaning on the railing. She was slumping over, clearly needing to turn in soon.

“Extremely good for us,” Ryohei commented.

Kyoko smiled tiredly. “Although some of them think we're using witchcraft to heal them, with foreign methods.”

Ryohei grinned. “A good thing they trust us then!”

Kyoko nodded. “I'm glad,” she said quietly.

“Turf-head,” a familiar voice snapped. “And Kyoko,” Gokudera hastily acknowledged. “You're finished for today?”

“Yes. Haru and Fuuta will be looking after them through the night,” Kyoko affirmed.

Gokudera paused, then nodded. “Good.” He hesitated, worry creasing his brow. “I don't suppose Lambo came here to visit? Yesterday or today?”

The siblings exchanged looks. “Not that we know of,” Ryohei said.

“Did something happen?”

Gokudera frowned. “Lambo...hasn't been seen since he left the ship. Captain sent him to fetch me, but he never did. We had to leave the island we were at, but we're just checking he didn't hide anywhere.”

“If we hear anything, we'll tell you,” Kyoko promised. It was unlikely they would, but – it was better than nothing.

“All right. See you later,” Gokudera said, already clambering down to the small boat to go to the next ship in the fleet. “Stay safe.”

* * *

Lambo was aching all over when he woke. He flinched at the light trickling through the cracks in the wood, before peering out. The sun was shining so brightly, he thought miserably. If only it could heal his wounds.

In his gut, a feeling of certainty gripped him. It was going to happen today. It could have been the activity he heard on the ship, or the look Levi gave him last night, but he knew it. He had no doubt.

Varia was heading to attack.

* * *

The first cannonball hit when Kyoko was walking across the deck.

The wood splintered, so furiously Ryohei thought the ship would break in half. He cried out, far too late, as he lost sight of his sister.

Yelling still, he twisted to see another ship, one flying the Vongola banner, inching up beside them. He barely noticed the man waving to him as he jumped forward, trying to _get to his sister-_

“Kyoko,” he said, over and over again, chanting her name like a prayer as he begged God to spare his sister. Why couldn't he find her? Why-

She was lying on the other side, Ryohei found with relief. As cannons boomed around him, as the smell of gunpowder seeped in, he collapsed on his knees beside her.

Only unconscious. Once he confirmed this, he felt his body go weak. His hands were still shaking, but – Kyoko was alive.

Kyoko Sasagawa was alive, and Vongola was under attack once more.

 


	5. Rain

Yamamoto was ready with his katana and pistol when the enemy attacked. The two ships seemed to circle each other distantly before closing in. they each fired on each other, punching holes and ripping apart men inside; each side attempted to board each other. The whole ordeal appeared messy, but Yamamoto knew what effort went into it.

His scar was aching again. He rubbed it, frowning at the enemy. Then he steeled himself to make the gap between the two ships, praying this wasn't the fight in which he fell into the ocean.

Yamamoto was one of the first to swing onto the enemy deck, ignoring the Vongola flag they had aloft. He almost immediately clashed with a white-haired man.

“Voi,” his opponent spat out, “If you're so eager to die, then let me do the honours.”

Yamamoto drew his katana. “Don't worry, your death will be before mine.”

His opponent hissed out air, slashing at him with his cutlass. Yamamoto ducked, retaliating smoothly. The ship rocked violently, making both stumble; it was the long-haired one who recovered first, darting forwards again.

The battle raged violently around them, forgotten by the swordsmen. Neither of them was aware at how much time passed.

“You fight well, oriental,” his opponent said grudgingly.

Yamamoto, annoyed at the word _oriental,_ replied, “So do you, but not as well.”

His opponent smirked, jumping out of the way of some knives that flew past. Both of them flicked a look after it, then glanced at each other.

“I'm Superbi Squalo,” he said, then reflected the sun into Yamamoto's eyes.

He felt his eyes sting, still managing to evade Squalo's first strike but unable to see the second blow coming. It struck his shoulder, slashing down. It didn't really register, the blood pouring out the only sign of injury. But it made it so difficult to grip his sword, Yamamoto thought desperately, trying to fend off Squalo.

A natural lull in the battle meant both distanced themselves from each other, each considering his opponent. No cannons were being fired, Yamamoto noted.

“I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, from Japan,” he said easily. “I may not be European, but I'm still a good pirate.” Not as good as Hibari, maybe, but he was still pretty damn good. (He just didn't like to brag.)

“I thought Japan was a closed country,” Squalo said, confused.

“It is. I just...look, it's a long story, okay?” Yamamoto held aloft his katana. “If we survive this, we can trade stories.”

“So I guess you'll die a mystery,” Squalo said, just as casually.

Yamamoto shrugged, pulling out his pistol. “Or maybe not.”

Squalo paused, staring at it as though mesmerised. “You plan to shoot me?”

“In the age of gunpowder, it's stupid to rely on swords,” Yamamoto said scornfully. Squalo met Yamamoto's eyes, smiling slightly.

“Your win,” Squalo told him.

Yamamoto fired, eyes cold. He didn't like using bullets - it meant having to get new ones - but in this case, he'd have to shoot him. (He can make up for the waste later.)

* * *

Yamamoto, on a hunch, ventured into the bowels of the enemy ship. Everyone was so busy, he slid by unnoticed; the fact that Squalo had fallen in battle was apparently either not worth fretting over or just wasn't noted.

He didn't have to fight anyone, thankfully, and no cannonballs came barrelling into him. His katana was sheathed, his pistol reloaded. Every creak and loud _boom_ made him pause, wary and tense.

“Yamamoto!” A voice hissed at him.

Yamamoto stopped. “Lambo?”

A clank of chains as Yamamoto neared. “Lambo, so this is where you are.” The boy was dirty and pale, he noted. He wondered if the enemy had bothered to feed him.That thought was enough to ignite anger in him; he kept it carefully suppressed, not wanting to lose his self-control just yet.

He rattled the door, cursing at it. "Do you think I could shoot it off?” He asked. He'd already fired once - might as well shoot some more. Tsuna would forgive him, given it was all for Lambo's sake.

Lambo gave a helpless shrug.

Yamamoto also shrugged. “It's worth a shot, right?” He grinned at his own pun, before aiming and firing.

Miraculously, the lock _did_ break. Yamamoto beamed at Lambo, jerking open the door. “Come on, then,” he said.

Lambo held up his chained wrists pointedly, also nodding at his feet. “I can't?”

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, already re-loading the gun. “Yeah, I'll just-”

Lambo yelped, shaking his head and backing away as much as he could. “Yamamoto, you're not _shooting them off.”_

Disappointed, Yamamoto sighed and said, “How else are they gonna come off?”

Lambo paused. He pointed behind Yamamoto. “Look for the keys.”

Yamamoto sighed again, putting as much force as he could behind it. “Lambo...why the _fuck_ didn't you say that earlier.”

Lambo pouted. “I only just remembered, okay?”

Yamamoto snorted, studying the bundles of keys hanging on their hooks. “Okay, two questions.”

“Yeah?”

“Firstly, why the fuck do they need so many keys? There's only three cells. And it's a ship of killers – does someone have a key fetish?” Yamamoto felt slightly ill thinking about it.

“I asked about that,” Lambo admitted. “Levi said it's decoration.”

Yamamoto nodded, assuming Levi was one of the enemy. “And secondly, which is the key to your cell?”

Silence fell between them. Lambo frowned, straining himself to remember properly. “I, uh. Have no idea.”

“Wonderful.” Yamamoto rubbed his scar. “Okay...so we have two options. One: I try every key on whichever key chain you think is right.”

“Sounds like it'll be a while.”

“Or two: I shoot off the chains.” He looked optimistic as he said that.

Lambo winced. “I don't trust your aim...I mean if you were Gokudera, then I'd let that happen, but you? Just cut them off.” He pointed at Yamamoto's katana.

Yamamoto glared at him. “That'd probably shatter the blade,” he said. “No.”

Lambo tilted his head. “Well then. What a pickle.”

Yamamoto groaned, then grinned at him. “Sorry, Lambo. This is going to take a while.”

Lambo shrugged. “Better than me losing a foot.”

Yamamoto was still grinning as he started slotting the keys in. “My aim is fantastic. Have more faith.”

Lambo grumbled about that being impossible. “You're a swordsman, not a sharpshooter.”

“Why not both?”

“Not likely.” Lambo tilted his head, looking up. “Can we, uh, get off this ship? And back to ours?”

“Probably.” Yamamoto grinned at him. He tapped his sword and then reloaded his pistol. “If not, I'll just fight them all. I can take them.”

Lambo blinked at him. “I can too.”

Yamamoto's grin widened. “With what?”

Lambo looked down at himself, then back at Yamamoto sheepishly. “My wits?”

Yamamoto slapped him on the shoulder. “S'time to go. Let's get back to home base.”

 


	6. Storm

Gokudera glared at the other ship, hoping to sink it with his stare alone.

He was going to destroy all of Varia. Gokudera promised it. If he were so inclined, he would swear it on the Bible.

It was clear they were gunning for Tsuna's head, and it was clear they were out to get rid of as many of them as they could. Like _hell_ Gokudera would allow something like that to happen.

Not for Vongola, though, Gokudera told himself. He was doing this for his captain.

One glance at Tsuna, and Gokudera was spurred forwards, landing on deck near Yamamoto. He clicked his tongue, moving in the opposite direction as the swordsmen were facing off.

Gokudera was going to kill their leader. A captain – the enemy made a mockery of that title.

It was obvious who the leader was – red eyed and tall, with feathers; in the constant calm of the battle despite the fury radiating off of him.

Gokudera was _going to fucking kill him._ He checked if his pistols were loaded and ready, ignoring the careening of the ship and ducking the attacks of the others. Now guarded by some of the crew, he took careful aim and-

“What do you think you're doing, _peasant?_ ” Gokudera jerked around as knives were thrown. He barely made it out of the way as the voice laughed at him.

Blonde hair, Gokudera thought blankly, covering his eyes. Who was he?

Fine. He would just get rid of whoever he was. He aimed at him, a sinking feeling of hatred settling in his gut again. Whatever it took, he thought, firing.

He missed.

His opponent already had more knives out, throwing them rapidly. They sliced at his skin, shredding his trousers.

“Hey, these were expensive,” Gokudera snapped, lashing out and catching the other by the chin.

He stumbled back, then grinned at Gokudera. “That didn't hurt, because I'm a prince.”

“Your tiara is obviously fake,” Gokudera sniped.

Said prince's smiled dropped. “Are you mocking my crown?” His grin returned again. “I'm Belphegor. Tell your fellow ghosts my name, won't you?” And the fake prince lunged at him, knives flying out at him.

Gokudera barely ducked out of the way, jabbing the barrel of the pistol into Belphegor's side. The other slid away easily, smirk back in place.

They exchanged blows for a while, their fight given a wide berth by everyone else.

And pain exploded in both of them at the same time. Gokudera stumbled back, clutching at the knives in his right leg; Belphegor was holding his side, hissing out air. Both looked at each other.

“You're not going to give up, are you,” Gokudera stated flatly.

Bel smirked. “No, because I'm a prince. _You_ should be the one to surrender.”

“Not likely-” An explosion cut off his words. A moment of silence descended over the battle, before Bel said, “The boss is at it again.” When Gokudera glanced at him, he noticed all the amusement gone from his face.

“Is it that bad?”

“When the boss is like this...” Bel shrugged helplessly as the red-eyed man pointed at their ship, shouting something.

And his captain, Tsuna, held up a hand in acknowledgement. Gokudera clearly heard him say, “I'm not going to allow you to lead Vongola.”

Oh, so that's what all this was about. Gokudera sidestepped the prince's half-hearted jab. Everyone had their eyes on this exchange as though _knowing_ something important was going to happen – someone's death, Gokudera thought with dread. Not captain's, anyone but his.

A harsh laugh. Was this other guy straight from a nightmare? “I don't care about your _approval,_ ” the rival captain jeered. “I'm going to lead Vongola, and you?” He pointed at Tsuna. “You;e going to fucking _burn.”_

Tsuna closed his eyes briefly. “Dear me,” he said, so quietly Gokudera was forced to read his lips. “I was hoping you would try to be civil in this discussion.” He opened his eyes again, and Gokudera saw the familiar steel in them. “Xanxus,” he said, “I'm going to be the victor here.”

_Xanxus?_

How did Tsuna know his name?

_How-?_

Not that it mattered, Gokudera said to himself. He would still follow captain. And all eyes were watching the two captains square off.

(At least this way, their ships weren't being destroyed.)

* * *

**[Ten years ago]**

 

Gokudera was bandaging his wounds, hissing out at the pain. He was sitting on the stairs, ignoring the looks from the maid that swept past. A knock on the door, and the butler answered.

“I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada,” the voice said cheerfully. “I'm here to meet with a woman named Bianchi?”

Gokudera paused in what he was doing. “Mistress Bianchi is out right now,” the butler told the guest.

A click of a tongue. “A shame. I wanted to see her about something important.”

“Would you like to leave a message?”

Gokudera stood abruptly and stomped down the stairs. The butler turned to look at him in surprise, but Gokudera was glaring at the guest. “Why'd you wanna see my sister?” _Do I have to fight you_ was what Gokudera really meant. The guest seemed to pick up on this, eyes flickering.

“It's about Reborn,” Tsunayoshi explained.

Gokudera paused. “Reborn?” Bianchi's boyfriend – although if they were in fact dating, Gokudera wasn't sure. It could just be a one-sided infatuation on Bianchi's part.

“Nothing's happened to him, I just came to relay this.” Tsunayoshi held up an envelope, handing it to the butler. He nodded at Gokudera. “I'll be leaving, now. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gokudera echoed, nodding back. He watched the other boy leave, wondering why Reborn would send _him_ to deliver a message. He seemed so...weak. Small, really.

But then, as if to blow all of Gokudera's assumptions out of the water, Tsunayoshi turned to look at him. The look in his eyes made Gokudera take a step back.

“You shouldn't fight others for no reason,” Tsunayoshi told him, smiling slightly. Then he turned again and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstory? to fill this up?? why yes I am doing a anime adaption classic move™


	7. Sky

Tsuna was smiling at Xanxus – it was either that or burst into tears. He was so _scared._ His hands were shaking, his breath running short, bile rising in the back of his throat. The rage rolling off Xanxus in waves was enough to make Tsuna want to hide.

(He's been told plenty of time his fear is good, but when it cripples you to the point you can't move, how can it be?)

Xanxus moved forwards in slow, deliberate steps, eyes fixed on Tsuna. The Vongola captain locked his knees in place, staring straight back.

Xanxus drew out two pistols, aiming both at Tsuna. _Move,_ his body screamed, and Tsuna obeyed, hitting the deck.

Loud bangs, then faint _pops_ overhead meant Xanxus had fired. The lack of pain meant he had missed and _this was his chance-_

But he couldn't move, only stared as Xanxus leaped the gap between their boats and landed heavily in front of Tsuna, eyes shining with hatred at him.

“The devil has come for me,” Tsuna whispered into the wood of the deck, and finally, finally, _finally_ he managed to surge upwards, brass knuckles firmly in place, arms swinging. Xanxus leaned back, grinning at the strain on Tsuna's face.

“Is that all you got?” Xanxus taunted, boot slamming into Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna felt the wind leave his lungs as he buckled, knees hitting the deck hard. Another blow, and Tsuna nearly blacked out. He heard his subordinates yelling his name, heard Xanxus laughing, heard it all and wondered if he was going to die like this.

“ _When you fight, do it with everything you have. Don't fear pain, it means you're alive.”_

“Reborn,” Tsuna muttered.

A pause in Xanxus, and the Varia captain stared at him.

“ _Use all weaponry. It's his fault for not killing you when he had the chance.”_

Tsuna nodded at his words. “Hey, Xanxus...”

Xanxus glared down at him, but Tsuna saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Do you remember? When we were kids?”

Xanxus hesitated. “Yeah.”

“What's captain talking about?” He heard someone murmur, but couldn't place who it was.

“You showed me how to use a gun,” Tsuna said. “And a certain someone-” Tsuna withdrew his gun, “-told me to never hold back.” He shoved the barrel up, aiming point blank at Xanxus's chin. The Varia boss had, in the same instant, swiftly brought out his own pistol and held it to Tsuna's forehead. They locked eyes.

“...Brat,” Xanxus said. “You learned from Reborn.”

“Only the best for the Vongola captain,” Tsuna replied.

Xanxus clicked his tongue. “So he did teach you, huh.” A flicker of _fury_ passed over his face. Tsuna fought back the shudder down his spine and tried to look unperturbed.

“A stalemate,” Tsuna said grimly. “Who's going to win, Xanxus? If either one of us fires, our crew will start fighting. I doubt either of us will walk away intact.”

“I won't shoot if you give me the captaincy.”

“I'm quite fond of it, though. Perhaps you should remain the Varia captain, and serve me?”

“No fuckin' way. Give me-”

“Why didn't the Ninth make you captain?”

“...Because he's an old fool.”

“There's more to it than that. He wasn't foolish.”

“Hah? Are you trying to win me over, brat?”

“Stop calling me brat. We're the same age.”

Xanxus snorted. “You don't act like you're twenty-four,” he said pointedly.

Tsuna stood slowly, careful to keep his pistol level with Xanxus's head. “Neither do you. Why didn't the Ninth choose you?”

Xanxus hissed out air. “You're not going to let this go.”

“No.”

A considering look from Xanxus. “I'll tell you in private.”

“I demand a companion.”

“I'm not going to kill you,” Xanxus snapped. “I'm not a fool.”

Tsuna eyed him cautiously, unable to find a catch. Sighing, he nodded. “Fine,” he relented. “Let's go to my quarters.”

At his words both sides relaxed – only slightly, but it was good enough that weapons were lowered already. Tsuna and Xanxus simultaneously lowered their weapons, Tsuna stepping back and nodding.

“This way,” he said politely, gesturing for Xanxus to go on ahead.

* * *

When they both emerged from Tsuna's office, they found both sets of Guardians lounging around, bickering at each other. Ryohei wasn't there, presumably tending to his sister, but Gokudera and a blonde-haired man were arguing, Yamamoto trying to break them up.

“Where's the shark,” Xanxus said flatly.

“He nearly died,” one with green hair cooed, his hand on his cheek. “Too bad, if he had I'd be the next squadron leader.”

Xanxus smirked at the news, Tsuna shuddering.

“You really haven't changed,” Tsuna muttered, as Gokudera rushed forwards, gaze fixed on his captain.

“Captain! What's the verdict?”

Xanxus and Tsuna traded looks, then Tsuna sighed. “I'll remain in charge of Vongola,” he said. “Xanxus will remain in charge of Varia.”

Silence descended upon all of the men, and they gaped at Tsuna. “Are you -”  
“Chrome will be joining Vongola as well.”

“Captain-!”

Tsuan bristled at the protests, and they all caught the dangerous look in his eyes. Xanxus seemed to consider something, then shrugged.

“I'll be off then, brat. Don't think I'm happy with the outcome.”  
“I'm not either,” Tsuna told him. “Do you seriously think I wanted this?”

He earned a grunt in response, and Xanxus jumped over the side, landing in his own ship heavily. Tsuna watched him, wincing at his landing; but the Varia boss seemed to be unaffected, sauntering off into the bowels of his ship. The rest of Varia followed suit, and all chased after Xanxus.

The two ships parted ways, and Tsuna was surprised no one had died.

* * *

“So what was the agreement?” Gokudera demanded, shocking everyone with his lack of address. Remembering himself, he tacked on a hasty, “Captain?”

Tsuna hesitated, then relented, looking at his subordinates. They were all gathered, his circle – even Hibari was there, leaning against the door; Kyoko was sitting in the chair Tsuna had offered her, worried about how pale she looked. Chrome looked distinctly uncomfortable, especially the suspicion being thrown at her by Hibari and Gokudera. She hovered near Kyoko; apparently they'd bonded in the infirmary.

“What I say doesn't leave the room,” he warned. Once they'd all nodded, he said, “Xanxus was adopted. If he's captain and Vongola finds out, the fleet will fall apart.” He waited for this to sink in, and then continued with, “In any major decision, I've agreed to listen to his input – deferring to greater experience – and in war time, I'll elevate him to co-captain of Vongola.”

“Captain, are you sure?” Gokudera ventured, all eyes fixed on Tsuna.

“I am,” Tsuna said firmly.

They all traded glances, then Yamamoto said, “sounds fair to me.”

“I got no extreme problem with it,” Ryohei agreed.

The rest all muttered their consent. Lambo looked a little uncertain, and Tsuna looked at sympathetically.

“Sorry, Lambo. There's not going to be any punishment for kidnapping you.”

“It's fine. This is for the good of Vongola, right?”

“Glad you can see it my way,” Tsuna said softly.

Lambo smiled, and Tsuna was glad to see it was the genuine. It might take a while, and Lambo may _hate_ Varia forever (he can't blame him), but hopefully he'll recover.

A knock on the door as soon as the Guardians were about to leave, and Tsuna nodded at Hibari to open the door. The messenger stepped in, looking nervous.

“You may speak in front of everyone,” Tsuna encouraged.

The messenger swallowed, then said, “Mister Reborn's on deck.”

Tsuna blinked, then looked at everyone else. “How did he get here?”  
“He rowed, sir.”

“Rowed?” Tsuna sighed. “Seriously,” he muttered, brushing past his Guardians. “Why did my tutor have to be a madman?”

He stomped out on deck, greeted by a tall man wearing a brimmed hat that shadowed his eyes. He stood looking over the bow, long coat fluttering in the wind. _As dramatic as always,_ Tsuna couldn't help but think.

When Reborn heard Tsuna approach, he turned, smirking at his pupil. “Chaos,” he greeted him.

“Why did you come over here?” Tsuna asked, annoyed.

Reborn tutted. “Ain't it simple? I'm here to check up on you.”

Tsuna looked sceptical.

“Not really, I'm here to bring you some news. This comes from Colonello.”

“Colonello?” Tsuna looked at him strangely, ignoring the unease of his Guardians and the rest of the crew. “Isn't he campaigning...?”

“He is, but he's made an observation. Ever heard of the Millefiore?”

“That new rival fleet? I have.” Tsuna felt his blood run cold.

“They've declared war on Vongola and burned one of our ports,” Reborn said flatly. “They're gunning for your head.”

Tsuna froze, then forced his body to loosen. “Right,” he mumbled. Louder, he said, “All hands on deck, we're setting sail.”

“Sail?” Reborn raised an eyebrow as the ship jumped into action, the Guardians dispersing behind Tsuna. “Why's that?”

“I have a certain Varia boss to talk to,” Tsuna said grimly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbelievably late but yolo 8)
> 
> will this have a sequel? if I ever get around to it but I mean. no promises asdfdsa;;;

**Author's Note:**

> for octoberfest in (one of the) KHR discord server I'm in!
> 
> also: an AU I wanted to write ;)
> 
> hope to god there aren't any mistakes but there probably are lmao


End file.
